Mission Gone Right But Wrong?
by Izzy-Ozza
Summary: It's my first story kk?  It is of Naruto and Kakashi going on a two man mission together. What happens when Kakashi finds out one more thing he has incommon with Naruto?  Read and find out! kakaxnaruR&R mild words and stuff was used so i changed the ratin
1. Chapter 1

E/N: Hello mina-sama! . I am Lovely Spell. I edited this story for a friend. In exchange I'm taking this advertising space! Mwahahaha! So, check out my stuff and of course more of this story is coming soon, ne?... umm looks for HToTheGizzo... ne?...oh yes, sorry for any mistakes I may have missed...or created.

----------

Mission Gone Right But Wrong?

_"Oh, come back Naruto. I didn't mean any harm!" Kakashi yelled as he gave wild chase to the pants-less Naruto. "No, that's okay." Naruto yelled while gasping for breath. 'How can this old guy keep up,' Naruto wondered deep within himself. Naruto hadn't noticed how much his speed had decreased, until suddenly Kakashi grabbed his midsection and threw him to the ground. "No, please stop!" Naruto screeched as Kakashi steadily pulled the bright green boxers down to his ankles. Kakashi reached for Naruto's member………_

Naruto woke up yelling, "No! Sensei, please stop!". He shook helplessly in his bed. "It was only a dream. Naruto get a hold of yourself." He sighed and sat up in the safety of his room. Naruto yawned and shrugged off the weird dream. He slid off of his bed and stumbled into the kitchen. He started his day the Naruto way, with a bowl of ramen. Actually, it was a cup of instant ramen. After he ate he showered and brushed his teeth. He messed with his hair. Finally he put on his head protector. Naruto grabbed the backpack ,which was over flowing with clothes, he had packed the night before. He was going on a two man mission with his old sensei, Kakashi.

Naruto was eighteen and very stunning, to say the least. Usually, Kakashi felt old every time he saw this grown, yet youthful Naruto running towards him, but not today. Today was different. Kakashi felt a funny rush of butterflies that raced deep within his gut. Kakashi hid this feeling well. As Naruto approached, he leaned against a tree and began reading his perverted book.

"Kakashi sensei! Hey! Wake up old man. We're going on a mission!" Naruto pleaded excitedly. "Hn, did you say something?" Was all Kakashi dared to say. He feared that something odd might slip from his masked lips. Naruto shrugged Kakashi's comment off and smiled eagerly like he'd always done.

Kakashi smiled to himself as he remembered the time Naruto, Sasuke and himself went swimming together. This was only a year or two back. He was quickly snapped back to reality. "What cha smiling about sensei," Naruto smirked. Kakashi looked up from his book "Uh,--" he stopped and shrugged. So much for not saying something odd.

Kakashi's hungry eyes danced over Naruto's lower back. _'Oh, Naruto if you only felt the way I do when I look at you. Maybe then you'd know what I was smiling about.'_ Kakashi's inner thoughts screamed. "Look out!" Naruto yelled and jumped on Kakashi. He knocked the older man to the ground. Together they rolled away from the kunai which was deeply lodged into the ground. When they stopped Kakashi was laying on top of Naruto. "Naruto, if you were gay I would have to take advantage of this moment." Kakashi laughed then bit his tongue. Naruto's face instantly went bright red.

If Naruto was gay, you ask? Everyone in the Leaf Village knew Kakashi was gay. That is after he was caught in a gay bar holding hands with none other than Iruka. Naruto squirmed nervously under Kakashi and finally pushed him off. Kakashi inner self was beating his head on a three foot thick brick wall.

"Sorry about that slip up Naruto." Was all Kakashi could manage.

"It never happened." Naruto was reassuring himself more than Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded and they continued on their journey. Their mission was to escort an old woman and her cat to Sauna for Gaara's birthday party.

"This bites. This old grandma gets to be at Gaara's birthday party but not us. Man, grandma Tsunade ruins everything," Naruto complained. He was walking slower than Kakashi so he could keep an eye on him from behind. Kakashi kept his burning cheeks in his book.

'_Good thing I always wear my mask.' _Kakashi said to himself.

Naruto was playing with his froggy wallet when he slammed into Kakashi broad and muscular back. "Naruto, pay attention to your surroundings." Kakashi was holding out a hand to help Naruto up. Naruto looked up at the silver haired copy ninja and a small blush crept it's way onto his cheeks. Hesitantly Naruto grabbed Kakashi's hand and pulled himself to his feet.

"Now, as I was saying, this should be a good spot for camp. You did bring all of your supplies didn't you Naruto? Your own tent included, right?" Kakashi asked peering over his shoulder.

"Well sensei, you see I packed so many clothes my tent didn't't quite fit." Naruto giggled to himself rubbing the back of his head.

Kakashi sighed and began to set up his own tent which he would now be sharing with Naruto. The same Naruto he had a dream of jumping. Kakashi's cheeks were burning a dark shade of crimson because of his own thoughts.

"Sensei what are we supposed to eat?," Naruto asked rubbing his rumbling stomach. "Whatever we find to eat. Do you remember that river we passed about a league ago? I saw silver trout swimming in it. You could go catch some fish while I make up camp," Kakashi said as he drove the stakes into the ground to support the tent.

"Got it," Naruto yelled and took off running towards the river.

Kakashi had the tent perfectly set, and his blankets spread out. He had brought his large comforter just in case Naruto had for gotten his blankets. Kakashi looked over his shoulder at Naruto's bag. It wouldn't't hurt to see if Naruto had forgotten his blankets. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's bag and sat by the tent. What if something personal of Naruto's was on top of the pile? Kakashi slowly opened the pack to find bright yellow boxer's on top. He quickly snapped the pack shut and threw it back by the tree it was resting by.

"Time for some fire wood. Knowing Naruto he'll get cold out here," Kakashi was talking to himself. He ventured out into the woods to find some good pieces of wood to use for a fire. He found plenty and brought most of them back to camp. He walked in on Naruto bent over looking in his pack. "Naruto, back already?" Kakashi asked trying his best not to stare at Naruto's butt.

There was a pile of fish laying beside him, and he was dripping wet. _'Naruto you should really have a warning sign on you, 'Caution Sexy When Wet,'' _Kakashi smiled at the sight of his wet shinobi searching for new dry clothes.

While Kakashi got a small flame to kindle, Naruto speared the fish with twigs. Naruto's stomach growled as the fire crackled against the wood.

"That hungry Naruto?" Kakashi toyed with him by elbowing him in the side.

"Yes! I haven't eating since this morning." Naruto complained not taking his eyes off the fish.

"I think they're done." Kakashi said grabbing for the biggest fish around the fire. Naruto grabbed at the same fish. Kakashi hand landed on top of Naruto's and stayed there. "You can have it," Kakashi said taking his hand away and rubbing his arm. Naruto smiled one of his foxy grins. Kakashi wanted to sweep him up and take him into the tent right now.

Naruto munched on his fish while Kakashi stared into the fire. "Sensei? Sensei, are you going to eat a fish or not," Naruto laughed as he grabbed his third fish. Kakashi jumped out of his daze and grabbed the bigger of the two remaining fish.

Naruto flopped backwards and patted his stomach acknowledging it was full. Kakashi finished his first fish and greedily grabbed the last one. He wolfed it down as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. He pulled on his masked as soon as he was finished.

Kakashi yawned, stood up and stretched. He was tired. No, actually eating too much made him tired. He kicked some dirt into the fire to make the flame die down into only light red embers.

"Naruto, throw some water into the fire and put it out fully. Come to bed whenever you want." Kakashi yawned again before ducking into the tent. Kakashi changed into his blue sweat pants, no shirt and laid down under the blankets. He waited and rolled onto his side. His back was facing the door of the tent.

Naruto soon climbed into the tent almost tripping over the blankets. Kakashi didn't move he only sighed and closed his eyes. Not long after he'd stepped in Naruto settled quietly under the blankets. Kakashi's heart raced when he thought of sleeping so close to Naruto. Naruto was facing Kakashi's back with his eyes wide awake. About ten silent minutes passed in the medium sized tent. The Kakashi suddenly felt Naruto's cold hand slip in between his thighs. Naruto's fingers danced up and down Kakashi's inner thigh. "Sensei, what if I was gay?" Naruto whispered into his sensei's ear.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Uh it's my first story a few more chapters to come, tell me how many you want (please please please tell me)

Anywho's please R&R i execpt flames I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT


	2. Chapter 2

E/N: Don't be mad at the author its my fault for the late update. I've been a bad bad editor... ;) ...I mean yeah... I do apologize for mistakes and grammar errors that I may have missed. I hope you enjoy my friend's work. Ja!

Xxxxxxxx

This is the second chapter of Mission Gone Right But Wrong Hope You Enjoy it Please read some of my friend and editor Lovely Spell's stories kk!

ON TO THE STORY

----------------------------------------

Kakashi laid motionless on the hard ground with Naruto's warm breathing against his back. He could hear Naruto's slightly labored breath near his ear.

"Naruto, we shouldn't we're on a mission." Kakashi whispered. He reached down between his legs and grabbed Naruto's hand. Kakashi was instantly able to stop those wandering fingers from traveling closer to his crotch.

"You're no fun. Besides I know you want to, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto flipped Kakashi on his back suddenly. Kakashi could feel his heart thumping hard against his chest. He was afraid it was so loud Naruto might have heard it speed up at his touch. A small pleasure groan escaped Kakashi's Lips. Naruto grinned and let his hand travel up Kakashi pant leg.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's hand suddenly and squeezed harder than he'd originally intended. "I said we are on a mission Naruto, maybe later." Kakashi firmly pushed Naruto off of him. Naruto yelled out in pain.

"Ow, my finger!" Naruto groaned in pain. His middle finger was at a slight angle. "Naruto you okay? Is it broken? Try to move it." Kakashi grabbed Naruto's hand to take a closer look. Kakashi's visible eye shot open as he saw the fast swelling finger against Naruto's throbbing palm.

Kakashi threw open his bag, and searched through it. He found two pencils and a wad of tape. He gently put Naruto's finger into a make shift splint and grabbed some tissues out of the side pocket of his book bag.

"You carry tissues in your backpack, weirdo?" Naruto could still laugh even through his runny nose.

"Hand lotion too." Kakashi winked at Naruto. Naruto smiled and giggled at Kakashi's joke.

'What an awkward moment.'Kakashi thought while inwardly smacking himself.

Kakashi coughed to break the long silence between them.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you think we could maybe, just sometime." Naruto looked at his bare toes trying to avoid Kakashi's hawk-like eyes.

"Sure we can when we're done with the mission, maybe." Kakashi played with Naruto's golden hair. A deep colored blush made it's way on to Naruto's cheeks in an instant.

"Okay g'night then."

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's uninjured hand softly and gave it a gentle squeeze in response.

Naruto sighed and flopped backwards in hopes of catching some sleep. It wasn't too long before he was snoring. Kakashi smiled to himself and soon did the same. A dreamless night for Naruto went by slowly. He often woke up to Kakashi talking in his slumber.

Needless to say it was a peaceful and uneventful night, but when light crept it's way into the tent and Kakashi woke up for the first time it was whole different story...

XXXXXXXXXxxx

more comin soon Tell me how much you loved it or hated it either one works


	3. Chapter 3

e/n: Not that this matters much, but still I'll post it here. Thanks for reading my friend's story! Also I would like to say that I will no longer be editing for her. I do apologize for any mistakes in this one. I was only able to spell check and space it for you all. I would explain in detail, but I'm just the editor so who cares, ne?! . Please enjoy her story and review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Like my story so far….hope so I'll make this chapter very long to make up for the last chapter

On to The Story

_But when Kakashi woke up for the first time it was something a bit than what Naruto awoke to. _

When Kakashi woke up Naruto was on top of him, and they were both in their boxers.

"Naruto, Naruto wake up," Kakashi urged shaking Naruto by the shoulders. Naruto mumbled something and hooked his arms around Kakashi's neck. Kakashi sighed and pried Naruto's arms away from his neck.

"NARUTO WAKE UP NOW," Kakashi yelled in his ear. Naruto jumped about a foot into the air.

"What?!?! What's happening?!?," Naruto yelled hitting Kakashi's face with one fist. Kakashi rubbed his already bruising cheek.

"Nothing Naruto calm down. I just woke up in this odd state," Kakashi mention pointing to both of their bodies piled on each other. Naruto kneeled over Kakashi one knee on both sides of Kakashi's hips. Kakashi swore he felt warm blood trickling down his nose when Naruto settled himself on his upper thigh. Kakashi sat up, and stared at Naruto amazed that he wasn't asking how they got this way, or why they were both in their boxers.

Kakashi smiled and playfully pushed Naruto off his thighs. Naruto laughed as his head thumped against the fluffy pillow Kakashi had let him use. Kakashi laughed that soon turned into a grunt battling to crawl across Naruto without being grabbed. Kakashi finally made it outside after getting grabbed on the inner thigh about twenty times.

He stood up and stretched. The cool morning air tickled his nose. A sneeze threatened to break the silence of the morning dew. Kakashi held his nose and looked at the fire. Not even a bit of smoke curled from the fire pit. Naruto did a good job on putting the fire out.

Kakashi sat down on the wet grass only to receive a wet butt. Naruto climbed out of the tent soon after and stretched beside Kakashi.

"So, sensei how many days did you say we are supposed to finish this mission up in," Naruto asked looking down on his yawning sensei.

"Well, let's see. Gaara's birthday is in about five days, and it takes about four to get to the old woman's house. To get to Sauna from there should just be about four and a half days granted we don't sleep over at the woman's house," Kakashi said ruling out the possibility that anything would happen to them on the way.

"Nothing would happen to use right Naruto. I mean we are both ninja and can take care of anything thrown in our way," Kakashi asked looking up at Naruto's well tanned chest. Naruto nodded looking at his splinted finger. Kakashi frowned, it was his fault that Naruto's had a broken finger. 'Maybe if I had let Naruto have his way……NO! We must be nothing but ninja out here. We are on a mission, distributed by the fifth,' Kakashi's said to himself.

"Naruto?," Kakashi's asked flicking his former students leg.

"Yeah sensei," Naruto replied scowling at the flick.

"Sorry about your finger. I never intended it to break. I mean, I never meant for it to happen. It's just your were pressuring me into something I didn't really want to do at the moment," Kakashi said scratching the back of his head as if searching for comfort back there.

"No Kakashi-sensei I should be the one apologizing. I let my emotions get the best of me," Naruto laughed patting his sensei's thick lock of silver hair.

"Well, don't let it happen again. Well, not until we're both ready," Kakashi bit his tongue. What stupid thing to say to Naruto, he was almost encourage Naruto that he was "going to get some." Kakashi slapped his face and looked up at Naruto, and smiled trying to hide the embarrassment.

Naruto's then walked to his bag and pulled out some new clothes, and began to change. Kakashi quickly stood and almost leapt into the tent grabbing his bag to change into fresh new clothes. Kakashi pulled out the first pair of boxers pants and shirt. These articles of clothing consisted of a plain white tee, black sweat pants, and blue boxers.

He changed quickly and packed up his old dirty clothes, and his blankets, too. Kakashi wanted to leave this campsite almost as if to leave what happened here, here. He climbed out of the tent to see Naruto struggling with a yellow long sleeved shirt. Kakashi laughed and help by tugging the shirt over Naruto's head.

"Thanks," was all Naruto said before putting his old clothes in his bag. Kakashi nodded and walked back to the tent and began to pull the stakes from the ground. The tent quickly fell into a pile of rods and cloth.

Kakashi carefully folded the tent and rods. Naruto couldn't help but to notice how beautiful Kakashi looked in the morning sunlight. He smiled and watched Kakashi pack up the tent. Naruto saw Kakashi itch his crotch and He felt blood running down his nose. He quickly wiped it away hoping Kakashi hadn't caught him.

Kakashi laughed he had purposely scratched himself to see what Naruto's reaction would be. Kakashi had, had his fun, and quickly snapped into firm sensei again.

"Alright Naruto, let's get a move on. I've already wasted enough of my life in this little spot," Kakashi bluntly said picking up his back pack and putting on his shoes. Naruto nodded, and did the same as his sensei. One, two, three, and they were off running full speed. Kakashi wasn't going to slow up for anything. He had set his mind that he had wasted to much time having "fun" with Naruto. Kakashi wanted to make up lost time by trying to get to old woman's house a day early.

Colors flashed by Kakashi, and nothing seemed t catch his attention. That was until he heard Naruto panting like a dog that just ran for it life. Kakashi stopped.

"You okay Naruto," Kakashi asked getting ready to take off again.

"I'm…..I'm….I'm fine. Just, just need a…..a little brake," He panted sitting down on the branch. "Come on Naruto's you can't be tired already," Kakashi wined looking at the sun. It had rose about two places from when they started running.

"Okay maybe we can rest a little while. No more than a half of an hour. Got that Naruto," Kakashi spat at Naruto. Naruto nodded and flopped back onto the branch. Kakashi jumped over and sat beside him. "I am sorry Naruto. I don't mean to be so rough. It's just that some much has been going on I can't keep my mind strait," Kakashi admitted to Naruto.

Naruto sat up and straddled the branch. "It's okay, I know what you mean. I can be a bit a of a burden sometimes too," Naruto said staring intently at Kakashi.

"No you would never be a burden to me," Kakashi said touching Naruto's face.

Naruto put his hand over Kakashi's and leaned in. Kakashi's face went bright red when he felt Naruto's breath hot on his face.

"I can, too, and you know it," Naruto said his lips not even and inch away from Kakashi's masked ones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

Cliffhanger…ha ha I'll update again soon. Just gots to figure out if they should jump into it or leave it alone AGAIN. PLEASE R&R If you LOVE MY STORY THAT'S GREAT….if not then that's all good too…..uh i have to do it all by myself now..but i'm a big girl i am sure i can handle it lol...wow that was acward


	4. Chapter 4

Uh this space is for me now I guess until (sniffles) Lovely Spell comes back to be my beta! I'll mis her!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On To the story (hope you like it I SURE DO)

Naruto tugged at Kakashi's mask hoping that Kakashi would let him pull it off. Kakashi let the mask slip off his face easily. Naruto grinned inwardly. Kakashi's face was in a twisted and confused state.

'Is it wrong to be in love with your former student? Why do I feel this way? This is all too much! What if he breaks my heart like Iruka did?' Kakashi's was asking these things to himself all at once!

"Naruto wait! I have to ask you one question," Kakashi turned his head slightly avoiding Naruto hungry eyes.

"Shoot," Naruto giggled and pulled Kakashi's face so he was looking Naruto strait in the eyes.

"Would you ever break my heart?," Kakashi blurted this so loudly it brought tears to his eyes.

"No never! Why would you even ask that Sensei?," Naruto's eyes were flashing concern left and right.

"You see when Iruka Sensei and I dated," Kakashi remembering the worst moment in his life made tears run down his face in two large streams that split at the end of his chin and nose.

_Flashback_

_Kakashi had come home from a month long "S" ranked mission yelled at the top of his lungs! "Ruka honey I am home! I brought you gifts and treats that will make you gasp," Kakashi skipped into the living room he shared with Iruka Sensei. _

_Kakashi was shocked Iruka hadn't even bothered to set up a home coming party. Kakashi shrugged and heard fumbling in their bedroom. _

_"Ruka honey is this my surprise for coming home. I brought you gifts," Kakashi threw open the door hoping to find Iruka in a sexy little outfit. Kakashi's gifts fell and crashed against the hard wood floor. He stared in the dark bedroom as two brown haired figures jumped from under the cover's. _

_"Kakashi I thought you weren't going to be home for another week," Iruka was talking fast as his eyes flashed fear. Genma sat up from the covers and hooked his arms around Iruka's neck. _

_"YOU WERE HAVING SEX WITH GENMA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU," Kakashi was feeling mixed emotions. _

_"Kaka, it's not what you think! He…I mean we just. You were just gone so long," Iruka was fumbling over so many words. _

_"Me being gone made the temptation of having sex so overly baring that you couldn't keep it in your pants! DAMN IT IRUKA! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU, BUT YOU JUST FROZE MY HEART AND STEPPED ON IT," Kakashi had gone from mixed emotions to blind anger. He stormed out of the room and began to trash there newly bought apartment. _

_End Flashback_

"Kakashi Sensei, I am sorry. I would never have done anything to hurt you," Naruto's eyes held compassion and hunger. Kakashi was sobbing in Naruto's arms. Naruto was kissing Kakashi's head, and patting his back.

"Naruto I never want that to happen to me again," Kakashi looked up at Naruto through teary eyes.

"I would never," Naruto's lips locked with Kakashi's. Kakashi closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Naruto broad neck. Naruto forcefully pressed his lips against hungry for a taste of Kakashi. Naruto's tongue pushed lightly against Kakashi's lips until they parted enough for Naruto's tongue to slip into Kakashi's warm accepting mouth. Kakashi's hands wondered down to Naruto's hips and gripped there like clamps. Naruto shifted trying to find a comfortable spot on the branch. Kakashi greedily pulled Naruto closer to him. Naruto leaned in letting his hips rub against Kakashi's. Kakashi's broke the kiss, and tugged at Naruto urging him towards the ground. Naruto obliged the invitation, and let there bodies slip to the ground. Naruto tried to over power Kakashi, and lay him back, but Naruto didn't dare try to long before Kakashi grunted and flipped Naruto on his back making him gasp. Kakashi smiled looking down at his former student. Just as Naruto arched his hips to rub a hard erection against Kakashi's leg rain dropped trickled onto Kakashi's back. Kakashi shook from the feeling from Naruto's member. Naruto hands fumbled with the zipper as he tried to undo Kakashi's vest. Kakashi's helpfully undid it himself and took off his skin tight black shirt. Naruto fumbled with his own jacket. Kakashi giggled as he watch Naruto pulled his shirt off.

Naruto was undoing his pants zipper when he stopped and touched Kakashi's head protector. "Naruto, you don't have to look at it if you don't want to," Kakashi's voice was raspy. Naruto smiled and pulled the headband off and watch Kakashi's sharinggon spin wildly. Kakashi smiled knowing Naruto never feared his sharinggon.

Kakashi's hair became matted and wet. Water droplets dripped off Kakashi's nose and hit Naruto's face. Kakashi's hands hesitantly latched onto Naruto's pant's zipper. Naruto grabbed Kakashi's shaking hands to help unzip his own pants. Kakashi smiled shyly as both of their hands guided the small zipper down to the end of the teeth. Naruto laughed as he grabbed Kakashi's pant zipper.

Kakashi wasn't sure. His stomach was doing flips. "Naruto no! Stop! I am keeping my word. None of this will happen until after the mission is over," Kakashi was inwardly crying. He was just afraid to get hurt again.

Naruto grunted and pushed Kakashi off so hard that Kakashi bit his tongue. "Naruto please, I am really trying not lead you on, but really? We must be professional while on a mission," Kakashi was almost begging Naruto not to be angry with him.

Naruto glared death at him, "Well thanks for leading me on to right here Sensei! Are you toying with my heart? Playing with my emotions, or is this how you get your kicks!?! Do just like leading me on to where you are making me believe we are about to have sex and then drop it and play it off as trying to be professional?," Naruto was not angry he was furious.

"NO NARUTO, I JUST DON'T WANT TO GET HURT AGAIN. I ALREADY ASTABLISHED THAT," Kakashi was wildly fighting his clothes trying to slip them over his wet body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OH NO Will Kakashi and Naruto kiss and make up or be enemies from this point on tune in next time and find out

YEAH HOPE YOU LOVED IT SORRY IF THERE'S TOO MUCH DRAMA FOR YOU I really love drama stories haha anyway HOPE YOU LOVED IT AND OR HATED IT well not hoping that you hated it that is okay bye bye...the rating so sorry...just mild words...nothing too serious of coarse

HtotheGizzo


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone...Sorry about the spelling errors...i am kinda a very bad speller so please deal...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto scowled. 'Why was Kakashi doing this to me? He's playing with me! He's gunna drop me like a bad habbit, I just know it!'

"Naruto, I already told you that I was sorry! What else do you want?!?!," Kakashi was dieing inside. He just wanted to know...just wanted to know if Naruto would be another Iruka.

"Dont even give me that shit, Kakashi!," Naruto had almost thrown the shoe he had in his hand at Kakashi.

Kakashi frowned and pulled back up his mask. He began ringing out the wet clothes on the ground. Of coarse it didn't work worth anything. It was still raining. Perfect setting for an awful ending to a make-out session.

"Well, Naruto, we had best get to the old woman's house before dark," Kakashi had his bag already mounted on his back. The rain was starting to stop.

"Fine," Naruto's face was red with anger.

"Naruto...," Kakashi turned toward Naruto trying to catch a bit of anything.

Naruto grunted and took off infront of Naruto full speed, and head strong. Kakashi followed like a dog. Kakashi watched the rythmic running. He finally reliezed that Naruto didn't have any idea where this woman's home was located. Agian, Kakashi took lead. Naruto grunted when Kakashi threw a worried look his way.

"We're here," Kakashi stopped, and walked towards an opening in the trees. They hadn't run far from their stopping point before hand. A small house laid in the middle a meadow. He walked towards the house only to see an old woman raking up some fallen leave in what looked like a garden of some sort.

"Hello there, I'm Kakashi, and this is my team-mate, Naruto," Kakashi pointed to the slow walking Naruto. Naruto smiled slightly and bowed his head.

"AH! You two must be my little protectors! Great, let me grab Gaara's birthday gift. I made it special for him," She beamed with glee and pride. Kakashi smiled and nodded. Who couldn't she was acting like a 5 year old even when she looked over 80!

Soon the little old woman dissapeared into the small house, and reappeared almost as quickly. Her face was flushed with fatigue.

"Here let me hold that for you," Kakashi quickly swept the small item away from the old woman. 'How can such a small item weigh so much,' Kakashi had to agian and agian get a good grip on the six inch box. "If you don't mind me asking what is in this box," Kakashi shook it slightly. He received a quick slap on the hands making him almost drop the box.

"I would rather not give away the surprise," The woman laughed aloud when she saw the troubled looked that Kakashi had glued across his face.

"Sorry," Kakashi felt like a school boy getting his wrists smacked with a ruler for doing something naughty.

"Shall we go," Naruto had finally spoken. Naruto waited for Kakashi to take the lead.

Kakashi walked slowly infront of Naruto. He swore Naruto's eyes were burning holes in his skull. He wanted to say something, but when he turned his head and opened his mouth nothing came out. He quickly turned his head away, and kept walking.

"Well, you two must be small talkers," She was trying to set a good mood in the murky air that hung over them.

Kakashi didn't answer, niether did Naruto there were only the sounds of foot steps echoing off the trees.

When the darkness crept around them Kakashi stopped, "We should stop for the night. Or, we can keep going it's your choice, but we'll have to pick up the pace tomorrow.

"We should stop for the night! I mean, so none of us are tired when we enter Sauna," Naruto figited with his fingers when Kakashi looked back at him, but Kakashi smiled and nodded.

"You may use my tent tonight. Naruto and I can sleep out in the open," Kakashi choked on the idea of sleeping by Naruto.

"Yes, that would be wonderful," The old woman laguhed grabbing the tent away from Kakashi. Kakashi laughed to, but coughed when he found himself laughing alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry about the odd way to end this but...i haven't been feeling too well lately...i think i have mono agian...sorry if it takes me awhile to update agian...that's why i have been doing it more then usual lately...so the story doesn't get boring if for some reason i can't get to typing agian soon thanks for the wonderful reveiws...got any cool naruto stories you'd like em too check out tell me please...

HtotheGizzo!!!! bye bye


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Everyone...I am not really bad sick just some stomach buggy...I have to take medicine and should be better by Thursday...so the doctor says...So yea...No worries

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. He eyed Naruto, looking for some sort of forgiveness.

"Oh my, sorry! Let me help you," Naruto jumped towards the old woman struggling to put up the tent. She smiled sweetly at him, and Kakashi sighed knowing he wasn't bring that kind of joy to Naruto's heart.

"Um, I guess I'll go find us some food," Kakashi sighed again not being noticed. If Naruto truly was giving him the cold shoulder it was working. Kakashi walked slowly into the underbrush looking for some kind of berry bush, or a fruit or nut producing tree. Kakashi couldn't even manage a smile, when within his perverted book. Kakashi stopped and stomped down his foot.

"Okay, Naruto, you want to play hard ball. I'll play hard ball," Kakashi was not giving into Naruto's cold shoulder just yet. He had something else under his sleeve.

"I wonder how your little friend, Kakashi is it, is doing all alone out there by himself," The little old woman was a bit nosey for Naruto's liking.

"He'll be okay. He's just being slow as usual," Naruto jumped when he felt a hand on his back.

"Who are you calling slow? I brought you supper. I hope it's enough for everyone," Kakashi brought back a shirt-full of different shapes, colors, and sizes of berries. Oh coarse they were all okay to eat. In being a ninja you had to know what is eatable and not eatable in the forests.

"Well that looks wonderful. My only question is did you wash them off?," The old woman was sure to turn up her nose to unwashed berries that were found in the forest.

"They look washed to me," Naruto was helping Kakashi from losing his patience of what little patience that he had left with the old woman.

"Yes, they do look shiny. I guess I will try some," The old woman took a small hand-full, and slowly ate the smallest berry, as if she knew it would be the end of her days.

Kakashi sat further away from the little group. His plan was to keep Naruto at a distance to see if he could stand, not just emotional distance, but physical distance as well. He smirked to himself when he caught Naruto constantly looking over his shoulder at him. Kakashi shrugged and pulled out his book. Kakashi was right in the middle of a real touchy feely scene when Naruto interrupted.

"Kakashi-Sensei? She's getting cold. She wants a fire. If you ask me I think she's bit demanding," Naruto was whispering incase the old woman was listening into their conversation.

Kakashi only nodded before putting his book away, and breaking some small braches off a tree. He skillfully placed the branches in a small pile and then set off to find some flint rocks to set spark to the wood.

"Should I come with?," It sounded like Naruto was begging for Kakashi's company.

"No Naruto. You must stay and watch over her. She asked for escorts for a reason," Kakashi wasn't beating around the bush. He just Naruto strait out that he didn't really need his help or company.

"Okay," Naruto sighed and walked back and sat by the older woman.

Naruto tried avoiding conversation at all costs. He flipped on his side, pretended to be looking out for danger, and put rocks around the fire. 'Kakashi were are you? It doesn't take that long to find a pair of stupid rocks. Stop being so lazy and hurry back,' Naruto jumped when he heard the old woman cough. "Are you alright. Are you hurt, or feeling unwell," Naruto jumped to her side.

"No just a small tickle jumping in my throat," This talkative old lady was harsh, but kind at the same time.

"Who's there?," Naruto drew kunai out of his pouch, and took stance in front of the woman incase of the need to protect her.

"Calm yourself Naruto. It's just me. I finally found the flint rocks," Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

Naruto smiled at him thankful he had come back unharmed. Kakashi slowly walked over to the fire and scratched the rocks together time and time again until a large spark leapt onto the wood. Naruto tried to keep his eyes level with the sky but some how his eyes kept creeping back to Kakashi's backside. He smiled inwardly. He quickly pulled his eyes away as Kakashi turned around. Kakashi stretched and sat against a further away tree. Naruto did the small seating himself beside Kakashi watching the old woman intently.

"So, Naruto, tomorrow the mission ends. Got any ideas for when we're done, or get back to the village," Kakashi was prying trying to get into Naruto's head.

Naruto smiled, "Of coarse I have an idea for tomorrow, and all tomorrow night."

Kakashi was shocked of Naruto's strait forwardness. Naruto just smiled, and winked at his sensei. Kakashi smiled back getting that butterfly feeling in his gut again. When he old woman got up from staring into the fire she headed into the tent. Naruto sighed stood up and laid by the fire. Kakashi did the same, but laid on the opposite side of the fire. This was the last night he would have to refuse Naruto if he tried to convince Kakashi into having sex before the mission was over. Kakashi only heard Naruto snoring within a few minuets. Kakashi smiled he wasn't going to have to hurt Naruto anymore. He just wanted a chance to analyze Naruto. To see if he would break his heart like Iruka had. Kakashi wiped his visible eye as tears formed within it. He got up put out the fire, and laid down. He would never truly know if Naruto would break his heart or not!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC OF COARSE

Hehe...well that's the end of the 6th chapter. I hope you liked it...I will get the next chapter done ASAP! That'll be second to last chapter SORRY! Uh...then you'll have to check out my up coming story "To much Or To little!" That'll be IruKaka...another of my most loved Naruto couple hehe...Check Ya later... Oh yes, thanks for the wonderful reviews I love them...

HtotheGizzo


	7. Chapter 7

Hello...second to last chapter...OH NO...well I may make an after life sequel if you like...that's if you want it...well anyway to the story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was wide awake listening to the sounds of the night. The dew on the grass made Kakashi cold. He shivered and sighed hugging himself for warmth. He totally regretted putting out the fire. "Psst, Naruto are you awake," Kakashi was whispering into the darkness.

"No," Naruto turned over tired.

"Sorry, but the flint rocks are over by you. Would you be a doll, and grab them," Kakashi laughed aloud.

"Did you just call me a doll? I am not a doll I react when you touch me," Naruto felt around in the night. He grabbed the rocks in no time and threw them over to Kakashi. He laid back down on his back and sat up again when the dew made his jacket all wet.

Kakashi scratched the rocks together waiting for a spark big enough for the wet wood to catch and thrive onto. Soon enough sparks flew from the rocks and latched onto the wood. The flame was small so Kakashi bet low and blew lightly into the embers hoping to encourage the flames to leap high on the wood.

"Pretty good Sensei," Naruto smirked at Kakashi bent over state.

"Naruto, you don't have to call me "Sensei" anymore if you don't want to," Kakashi hoped Naruto would stop.

"Oh, okay Kakashi-Sen... Oh, never mind," Naruto laughed at himself and watched Kakashi like a hawk. He was secretly trying to catch a glimpse of Kakahsi's member.

Kakashi laid back again scooting ever closer to the fire for warmth. He was finally obliged with heat when he was about two feet away. He grunted and sighed on and off trying to get comfortable. No matter how many times he had to sleep without a tent or blankets he would always hate the sleeping on the ground.

"Hey keep it down some of us are trying to sleep," Naruto sounded irritated and overly tired.

"Oh Naruto, any other night you'd be all perky," Kakashi was selfishly joking with Naruto.

"Who said I'm not right now," Naruto whined.

"No one," Kakashi rolled onto his side warming his back. He wanted a good nights sleep. No Naruto trying to midnight rape him, or the terrible dreams of himself raping Naruto. He just wanted nice out cold sleep. He knew he probably wouldn't get it, but there is nothing wrong with wishful thinking. Soon he was out cold, not cold but sleeping well.

"MORNING BOYS," The old woman was laughing aloud and stretching wildly. Kakashi sat up and groaned. His back was stiff, and his hip hurt he had been sleeping on a rock. He looked over at Naruto who was sitting up and stretching. Naruto looked so beautiful under the morning sun. Kakashi smiled inwardly and quickly turned his head when Naruto winked at him.

"Well, shall we get a move on. Gaara's birthday is today, and we better get you there in time," Naruto was already ripping down the tent.

"Well, that's kind of spirit I love to see," The old woman laughed her squeaky little laugh again. Kakashi only sat there looking at the hot embers that had kept him warm the whole night. He giggled at the thought of himself worrying that Naruto was going to get cold on him. In return it was himself getting cold from the morning dew.

"Let's go my gears all packed, the tent is down, the fire is out, and everyone if awake," Naruto was urging everyone to move.

Kakashi sat up stiff and not the least bit tired. He wanted to lay back down he hurt too much to walk, but he wouldn't let that get in his way of finishing this mission. He had his mind set on it. He winced when he stood up to stretch fully.

"Kakashi are you okay?," Naruto's eyes were flashing more concern than Kakashi's mother had when he fell down for the first time in his life.

"Fine, just fine. Just a little stiff," Kakashi held his hip when he was stretching.

Naruto quickly took Kakashi's side incase Kakashi needed a hand with anything. He almost felt like holding Kakashi's hand. Once Kakashi took the first step forward Naruto let a big sigh of relief. Kakashi couldn't be hurting that badly if he could walk relatively well. Naruto still stranded at Kakashi's side. He worried all too much that something terrible had happened. Naruto settled down when they were in the mist of sand and soil. This meant they were getting awfully close to Sauna.

"We're almost there?," The old woman sounded excited.

"Yes, almost complete with the mission. You'll have to sign some paper work when we get to Gaara's house, but other than that the fee is still the same," Kakashi was in a hurry to get to the point. He had too much pain throbbing in his hip to think of anything else. He would for sure have the fifth look at it even though he hated the doctors. He smiled down the pain and kept on walking. He grunted when ste pped on an uneven surface.

"Kakashi?," Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Naruto I'm fine really. You can believe me on this one. I slept wrong on my hip that's all," Kakashi was half lying. Kakashi sighed when he saw the gates of Sauna getting bigger. He wanted no more to do with this mission.

"Well, we're here," The old woman stopped at the gates.

"Not entirely. We take you all the way to Gaara's," Naruto wanted to fully complete this mission. Last time he "half-assed" a mission, Grandma Tsunade ripped him a new one. Naruto and Sai walked out of her office with a black eyes to match, and bruised cheeks. The old woman didn't seem to want them to walk her to his house. Kakashi urged her on without loosing his patience. She quickly refused, but continued to walk. She didn't dare press against Kakashi strength, and little patience he held.

"Okay now if you'll just sign this paper work and pay the fee below we'll leave you be, and be on our way," Kakashi pulled out a sheet of pink paper. The old woman snatched it out of his hands and signed and threw a bag of coins at them.

"Keep the change," She laughed walking into Gaara's home. She paid them in all coins!

"Well, Naruto the mission is officially over what would like to do," Kakashi asked in his usual lazy tone.

"I can think of one thing, and one thing only," Naruto whispered into Kakashi's ear getting extremely close to Kakashi waist.

Kakashi smiled, "Shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haha...sorry...IT'S THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPPY!...Do you want an after life sequel...Yes...No? Ne? Well please tell I am hoping for after life sequel...it'll be one shot though...sorry

HtotheGizzo


	8. Chapter 8

Final chapter of Mission Right, But Wrong?...Awww...I really enjoyed working on this peace...I should really start with "To much Or To little"...yea new story yay yay yay...Okay well hope you like the final chappy...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi wanted so badly to show Naruto the best time in his life, but here was one thing standing in his way. His hip problem. Naruto rubbed his hips against Kakashi's hoping for some type of response.

"Naruto...can I tell you something?," Kakashi bit his lip trying not to let anything to sexual to come out.

"Sure but make it quick," Naruto took Kakashi's hand and tugged towards the nearest Inn.

"Naruto! Slow down! My hip is hurting like I got hit with a brick," Kakashi was holding his hip when they entered the Sauna styled Inn.

"Oh, did you want to see a medical ninja for help or relief?," Naruto said in between renting a room for the night.

Kakashi nodded, "I'd like to make sure it's nothing serious."

"Can't it wait. I could massage it for you," Naruto gripped Kakashi's hip and began rubbing it with his thumb. Kakashi groaned and bit his bottom lip again. He cursed his bad hip.

"Maybe, if it doesn't get worse," Kakashi was then pulled up three flights of stairs and shoved into a room onto a bed. Naruto looked down at him. Kakashi pulled down his mask to reveille a sly smile. "Naruto, uh who's going to take, um well top?," Kakashi smiled a small smile, hoping Naruto would let him take charge.

"Well, maybe you should," Naruto climbed over Kakashi their lips ever so close. Naruto weight made Kakashi's hip throb with pain. He locked lips with Naruto, and winced when Naruto firmly grabbed his hip. "Kakashi are you sure you alright," Naruto placed his forehead against Kakashi's.

"Your hand! You're hurting me," Kakashi pulled Naruto's hand away from his throbbing hip. He gripped it gently.

"Kakashi. I hate seeing you in pain. Let's go see the doctor," Naruto pulled Kakashi up. Kakashi purposely let his hand drop near Naruto's crotch. Naruto grabbed his hand, and placed it on his inner and upper thigh. Kakashi began stroking Naruto's thigh. Naruto groaned and grabbed Kakashi's shirt. He had a handful bundled in his fist. With his free hand Kakashi grabbed his yet throbbing hip. It was hurting less without Naruto's weight on it. "Don't stop," Naruto grabbed Kakashi's hand and led it up to his pant's zipper. Kakashi steadily unzipped the pants and let them fall to Naruto's ankles. Kakashi's licked his lips when he saw Naruto yellow boxers.

"May I Naruto?," Kakashi was already tugging down the boxers.

"Why did you even ask?," Naruto laughed running his hands through Kakashi's thick silver hair.

"I love toying with you," Kakashi's face was right at Naruto's groin. His hands snaked up Naruto's tan legs resting on his hip bones. Naruto gently grabbed Kakashi's hand and led it to the blonde hair that grew thick underneath his abdomen. Kakashi's finger's spun the curls between them. Then rubbed Naruto from base to tip very firmly. Naruto pulled Kakashi's hair and let out a groan. When pre-cum came out Kakashi put his mouth were his hand had been. His teeth rubbed against the skin that was hardening by the second. Kakashi sucked hard making his cheeks cave against Naruto's hard erection. Finally Naruto yelled out in pain and pleasure, and cum flooded into Kakashi's mouth.

"Kakashi, you can toy with me whenever you want just don't hurt me too much," Naruto smiled and looked down eyes half shut. Kakashi stood up swallowing the last of cum that remained in his mouth, and kissed Naruto. Kakashi tugged his shirt off and Naruto's. Naruto's naked body rubbed against Kakashi's. Kakashi unzipped his pants and tugged off his pants, and his hip throbbed harder.

"Naruto, my hip," Kakashi pushed Naruto to the bed and landed on top of him. His weight on top of Naruto's was perfect. The stress on his hip disappeared as the bed bent to support the weight. Naruto grabbed Kakashi's boxers, and pulled them down. Kakashi's member was already hard. Naruto's hands coiled easily around it. Kakashi's eyes rolled back and he groaned thrusting into Naruto groin area. Naruto turned on his stomach. Kakashi's hands cupped Naruto's hips and the tips of his finger's turned white. Kakashi trusted against barely piercing Naruto's entrance. Naruto whimpered pulling his hips away. Kakashi pulled Naruto's hips up, and didn't miss this time. He was fully in and hard. Naruto cried out and gabbed at the blankets. Kakashi groaned thrusting harder and faster. He was enjoying this. This was better than Iruka ever was. Kakashi stopped trusting and laid against Naruto.

"I love you," Kakashi whispered to Naruto.

"I love you too," Naruto was gasping for breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Complete...how did you love it...or like it please please please R&R


End file.
